Toxic
by The Lit Girl
Summary: Teen Fic: Phoebe is always being bossed around and is sick of it, she is the youngest and the rebellious one, but one day when she makes a break for it she meets Cole a charmingly handsome stranger that she can’t help but get into. PC R
1. Chapter 1 Rebellious

****

Hi this is my Sixth fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review I'd be very grateful, I love to hear what you think of my stories, it inspires me to write more.

****

Other Titles, by me:

- A past not long forgotten

- Young Love, Forbidden

- Keep in the family 

- Lessons in Love

- Everything Changes

Teen Fic: Phoebe is always being bossed around and is sick of it, she is the youngest and the rebellious one, but one day when she makes a break for it she meets Cole a charmingly handsome stranger that she can't help but get into. P/C* R&R

****

Ages: Prue - 24, Piper - 21, Phoebe - 18 and Cole - 100 and something

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Toxic … Chapter 1 (Rebellious)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Why was everyone always on her case? Everyone always seemed to want to piss her off, what was it with pissing Phoebe off? Huh? But then again it wasn't as if the; mirror was going to tell her it's not as if she was that delusional. Ever since Piper had graduated she had been pressured into everything and in her opinion it was just not fair. She was her own person she was the one that would make all of the life acting decisions, after all it was her life and she was entitled to live it the way she wanted, if she wanted to run away with some fit guy on a bike she would, if she wanted to dye her hair black she would do it, if she wanted to be a Goth she would do it. It was her life not theirs. Grams had always been disappointed with her it was always the way it had been, Phoebe had reckoned it had been that way since her mother died, well not interlay. After all she was only a baby then, it could have been when she started to change into a woman, yep that was it she could remember now. It was when she had 'developed' into an more mature young lady as Grams like to say. Bless her she did try but she couldn't help but, but in. Her grades weren't that bad they were just … different from Piper's. Piper had always been the smart one, Prue the popular one and me Phoebe she thought to herself I'm the problem child. But then again there had to be differences between them somehow, after all they couldn't be the same that was way to freaky to think of, for the obvious reasons. Phoebe had change a lot since childhood and was very different to her sisters. Phoebe had medium length, chestnut, golly hair. She was small build and was what Grams would called blessed in the breast area. Phoebe liked the way she looked, and didn't intend to change … anything else. She should be aloud to change her body however she liked. That's what had caused all of the arguments, just because she had decided to go out and get a tattoo didn't mean anything besides the fact she likes art, yeah that was it she liked art, body art that was. And it was only on her wrist and might she add extremely painful, it was just like a bracelet just a permanent one. But an awfully pretty one. Honestly it was not fair this was not worth being grounded for it's not as if she had went against her grandmother, after all she didn't even ask so how could she have. God why did she have to be nasty, she wasn't doing anything to Grams just herself. And she should be able to take care of herself after all she was eighteen in England they were aloud to drink at that age and were practically adults and what was she classified as? Huh? A child, that what a bloody child. Honestly she was old enough it's not as if she'd done it against the law, it was just her Grams. She was the one with a problem with it. Just because she was the youngest didn't mean she should hold back one what she wants to do it's just not fair. Why not Piper? After all she was the one that stayed in all the time as it was or at least did ever since she went to college she was a bit more social, but then again that had nothing to do with it, oh god why her? Damn why her? Oh hell she wasn't going to stay here to be ridiculed and what not, she was going out. Sure she was grounded but stuff it, she wasn't going to stick round if she was going to be treated like a child she eighteen for Christ sake! It was time for some fun. 

"I'm going to have fun!" She declared as she quickly pulled off her red sweater and jeans, and replaced them with a tight black figure hugging top and trousers. Quickly putting on her boots she put a hunk of pillows and bedclothes under the bed sheets. Then rushing towards the window she turned the light off and slipped though the crack in the window, leaving it open just a fracture so she could get back in. She was going to make something f herself with or without their help, but for know she was gonna have fun and she was not in the position to take prisoners. Tonight was her night! She thought as she crept behind the house on onto the street-lighted pathway. She was gonna let loose no matter what and who knows she might even make a friend in it all, she thought with a smile dispersing across her face.

"Yeah this will do fine" She said to herself as she entered the bar, it was a dank place but very good for the state of mind she was in, very good indeed. Entering the doorway she looked around for a few seconds, she got a few looks her way but nothing worth bothering about. Going up to the bar she sat on a bar stool and relaxed her feet as she sat down. She had walked five blocks but this was certainly worth it she thought to herself, she needed this the peace of a chatty room with the sound of balls clanking as the banged against the pool cues. This was the atmosphere she had been looking for she had wanted this. Hanging out at a place full of people whom didn't want to talk to her, or more to the point bother her. Yep this was how she wanted it, this was her time and she was going to use it wisely after all when she got found out and believe me she thought to herself, she always did. For all she knew Grams was waiting in her bedroom for her return, but then again she might be waiting downstairs today Grams was always crafty in her tactics for making her either confess or completely dob herself in. And in her opinion it was very effective, jeeze she had lost count on how many times she had be done that way, but lately she was doing very well. She had manage to advance most of her recent attempts, and she was going to do it this time as well everything was going she'd be free in no time. But then again she could only hope.

"Hello"

She turned around to see an handsome guy with dark, oak brown hair and rich brown eyes. She had to admit he had some nerve after the day she'd had, but then again he was appealing he was very handsome, the darkness in his eyes intrigued her. 

"Hello?"

"Oh please mind my manners I'm Cole"

"Oh please your manners have nothing to do with it" she said with a smile as she flickered her eyelashes. With that a smile spread along his fiery features. And what cute features they were, she thought to herself as he sat on the stool next to her.

"I believe I've told you my name, may I have yours"

"mmm, I'm Phoebe"

"Phoebe, what beautiful name, but then again it is very suitable for that of a goddess." He said smiling his naughty smile, know that she liked someone who wasn't afraid to not only be themselves, but be playful too, and no matter what anyone said they were playful deep inside, everyone had it but it just happened not everyone showed that side. She wasn't one of them though. She would gladly show her true colours after all she was young, probably younger then he suspected but that was just access info. 

"You are a flatterer"

"Well I'll stop if you want me to"

"I didn't say that, remember flattery will get you everywhere" She said still smile and licking her lips, slowly.

"thanks for the advice"

"Don't mention it, but please you must be more greatful then that"

"Oh believe me I am" he said just inches away from her face, and then slowly reaching over her he placed his moist lips on her rough lips. He truly knew how to thank someone Phoebe thought happily, and showing her appreciation she kissed him back. Caressing he lips he invaded them with his tongue and then drew apart. He just looked at her.

"I hope to see you again Phoebe" he said very pleased with himself, almost as he was the cat that got the cream. And with that she got up and headed slowly towards the door.

"Tomorrow, Phoebe"

"Tomorrow" 

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2 The Taste of Your Lips

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Toxic … Chapter 2 (The Taste of your Lips)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Last night had been the best ever and to top it all off she hadn't been caught either! She was extremely proud of that fact in deed Grams had probably been too angry or too tired to be bothered, after all she was getting on a bit, but honestly last night had been so good. For once she had felt more of a woman than a silly child, and Cole had helped her with that even more then he may have realised. And she was going to see him again tonight she had already got her clothes ready, all she really had to do was wash her hair. Cole was different from other guys she had met, maybe it was because he was a bit older then her, she didn't know but it was mysterious and that was one quality she liked. He seemed both dark and charming at the same time and that was what intrigued her. He was someone she couldn't wait to see again, and he was such a flirt. And that kiss, now that had been unexpected but totally worth it, that was for sure. She was already crazy about him, and that sort of frightened her but excited her at the same time that kiss had intoxicated her senses and they were begging her for more. Her senses seemed to crave him, full him up. And he had wanted to see her again; she had been the one to get the invitation. That was for sure. She honestly could wait she thought as she stepped into the steaming shower, the warm water was pure bliss on her skin, and her mind kept drifting she couldn't help it she could help but think of him, and even in the shower she thought with a flicker of laughter. She seemed to quiver every time she even thought of him, it appeared he had not only taken over her mind but it seemed her body was a victim to his charms also, but then again was that all too surprising? After their first kiss her body had longed to go on, begged her even he intoxicated her and just that thought seemed to plague her mind. Who knows if the first time they met lead to a passionate kiss, what else could happen? She laughed at this thought, as the luke warm water, trickled into her mouth. She was fascinated by him, and just thought of him seemed to make her smile. Grams wouldn't notice her absence hey she hadn't before. So she was going to be safe she told herself, she'd be fine all she had to worry about was what time she'd come back. Getting out of the shower she pulled the warm fuzzy towel to her body, the cold of the night air from the open window goose bumped her skin. This night was going to be wicked she could feel it in her bones but then again that could have been her chilling arms she thought with a giggle. And Cole, she just could wait to see him, she thought to her self as she slipped on her black thongs over her hips, untwisting them as she did so. And picking up her black lace bra she slid her hands through the meek thinning straps and placing the cups on her firm breasts. Then slipping on her tight, figure hugging black trousers she firmed down the wrinkles in the fabric that clung to her skin, slipping her new black top over her she remembered what she had thought when she had seen it in the shops that day. It was a leathery material and kinda like a vest the way the two sides came to the front. You could simply tie it up at the front and that was it in the middle. Showing a bit up top and a bit in the bottom, was okay in her book by a long shot. 

"Phoebe,… What are you doing up there"

"I'm having a shower"

"Oh, sorry darling I was just wondering what that banging was"

"It's alright Grams, it's just that I'm planning on having an early night, I'm knackered"

"Oh, okay honey I guess the next time I see you will be tomorrow"

"Kay"

Grams was so gullible she thought to herself as she slipped her jacket over her shoulders and placed her phone in her pocket. She had known that she had thought this over and over but she couldn't help it this night was going to one to change forever, it's as if she was a clairvoyant, she could just feel it. She had always believed in things like that… magic. It was cool, who knows she might be a psychic "hah" she said with a laugh yeah that would rich! Hey she might even get a job when she's older after all, yeah. A fortune teller! She thought with a giggle, yeah that might work. Just sit on your ass all day telling people what do, and getting paid for it too. Now that was a match made in heaven. "Well I predict I'm gonna be in for a good deal of luving" she thought giggle at just the thought of it, now that was one of her most positive predictions. 

Well, well she thought as she looked at her watch, "time to go" she said to herself with an enthusiastic jolt. As she approached the window she remembered, "shit, I've gotta turn the light off, what if she figures it out" Clambering out of the window she slid down the drain pipe and landed with a bump on the patio stones. "Argh! I guess this is what they mean when they say 'bump back to reality'". scrambling up she ran back onto the main street lamp lightened street.

The hike there didn't seem as long this time, probably because her thoughts always seemed to lead her back to thinking about Cole, honestly it was kinda silly that she was doing this but she could help what she was feeling. Hey she wasn't saying she was in love, infatuated maybe, but love? Well maybe it was too early to say that but hey you never know. Walking into the bar there wasn't anything really different a few more big, hairy men the yesterday but then again everybody had there own agendas. 

"Hey Hot thing" As she turned around she saw one of the 'big, hairy men' looking at her, with some kind of creepy smile glaring over his face. What the hell did he think he was playing at trying it on, well she could tell what he was thinking but that was hardly besides the point.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm Martin, is this empty?"

"Yes, and if you sit there so will this one"

The thicko didn't seem to catch on, he just laughed and sat down what a creep didn't he get it, she didn't like him! God I dumb could you get, or did all that sweat and hair clog brain waves or something? Yuck! God why? He was feeling her leg, what a -.

With that Mr Hairy seemed to fly off the stool, served him right she thought as she saw his fat ass fly from stool. It was Cole!

"My Hero"

"Oh you don't mean that"

"Oh believe me I do"

Looking at her expression he laughed, his laugh was so sweet and genuine, it reminded her of when she was little and how she used to dream of finding her prince … Just like Cinderella did. But somehow she didn't imagine that Cinderella would find her's at a down town bar. Oh well this Cinderella was going to make her own destiny out side Tales and Fables. 

"Phoebe, I'm glad you came"

"Really? Well I'm glad I came too, after all I wouldn't be able to see all of that interesting fling move you made on Marty over there" she said with a giggle.

"You know I feel really bad know."

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Because I was late, and now I have to go"

"Oh I just got here myself"

Hardly laying his lips on hers he kissed her. He tasted so good, he had such a addicting kiss she wanted more, she had to have more. She needed it so badly she needed him to hold her, kiss her the whole of it she needed it all. And his lips were just the beginning of it all his lips were the key to her and her happiness included.

"Here" he said as they broke away, handing here a card.

"It's got my phone number and my address if you need me or just want to see me, I hope you will come to me"

"I'm sure I will" she said with a smile beaming across her face.

"I guess I'll go then"

"Bye Phoebe"

"Bye" she said as she left the bar, still noticing Marty looking at her, he looked pissed as a fart I guess Cole really got to him she thought with a chuckle.

"Shit" she exclaimed as she saw how the drain pole had fell to the floor, god it must have done after she had got onto the street. Damn. God I'm gonna have to go in the front. God fingers crossed. She thought to herself as she held on to the door handle. 

"Here it goes"

She said as she opened the door quickly but quietly, and gently closing it behind her. It was dark Grams must have gone to bed, thank god for th-. The lamp was switched on, shit. As she looked closer she saw Grams sitting next to the lamp on the mahogany table.

"Er … Hi Grams" 

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3 More then meets the Eye

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea. 

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Toxic … Chapter 3 (More then meets the Eye)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

__

Cole's PoV

What a night Cole thought to himself as he got back to his apartment from a night in the bar, and Phoebe was quite a woman. He had to admit from the first time he had seen her he had liked her style, her look and the fact that she was a future Charmed One helped sooth his ego too. After their first meeting he had been trying to think of a way to get the triad to believe him, but no, no matter which way he swung it he knew they wouldn't believe him until they had her head of course. And he had to admit also from the moment he had realised her origin he had been playing how he- no how Belthazuar would kill her, but then again that wasn't what had interested him enough to go and talk to her, no it definitely hadn't been that it had probably been shallowly he admitted her appearance, But then again he was a demon he could be as shallow as he wanted and if anyone had a problem with that he could just kill them, there problem sorted. Phoebe he had realised was a little more difficult to kill though he had found, he had gained her trust which could work but then again you only needed to kill one of the Charmed Ones to kill the power of three and without their powers they were defenceless and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Why? Why had he been so hesitant? He could have killed her when she was on her way home, he hadn't needed her trust to start with just to know who she was. That's all the information he needed. Then he could send his shadow to tell the triad of his _good_ work. But no he hadn't, he didn't know why but maybe there was something to profit from all this, the witch had seemed to be falling for him, but then had stopped showing up. He had missed his chance and when he had gotten back from work he had realised he had 5 missed calls too. There hadn't been any messages attached but he had known who they were from … Phoebe. But since there was no messages he hadn't know what was up with her, but that was definitely his conformation she was still interested. Phoebe was definitely different from her older sisters that was for sure from what he had learned Prudence Halliwell was a headstrong, proud and opinionated. Piper Halliwell was the soft touch of the three and very much a peace keeper between her older and younger sister, the typical middle sister/child. And as for Phoebe she was a very highly passionate person who just really wanted to be free and in charge of her own life she was one that wouldn't take a backseat on it that was for sure. That was one of the things he liked about Phoebe, she was her own person no matter what anyone said and if she did somehow fall she would insist on making her own way back up. Very admirable. It was a shame that sooner or later he would have to kill her and if it came to the point were they had their powers it would have to be all of them, otherwise they would come after him and that was not an option, or at least one he was going to explore that was for sure he may be old and set in the old traditional ways his mother taught him but he wasn't anywhere near as stupid as he had once been and he didn't intent in starting now, he was smart in theses ways and if anything he was going to have a smart plan to back it up. If he was going to do this first of all he needed to get her alone otherwise a warning could be set out and somehow her Grandmother would find out and even he had been told that she packed one hell of a punch or so an old necromancer demon had told him. But then again that ran though their family each generation becoming stronger and stronger, god he'd hate to see how powerful their children would be if they were to be the power fullest but then again they weren't going to live that long or at least not long enough to reproduce. And he was going to make sure of that! These little girls weren't going to ruin his chance to become the greatest, not even the temptation of Phoebe he'd get over her and when he became The Source of all Evil he'd have his own Queen worthy of her position as his wife, who would bare him an Eire equally worthy if not more so and even more powerful then any force of good could ever be by far. And killing Phoebe would be just the start of it all she would be all of the prove he needed to become the best not for the mortal she is but the destiny she was born to fulfil. He would get to were he wanted even if he had to bleed her dry and then again that could be a useful weapon them being blood witches having drop of there blood full of value, ah what an idea he will keep her alive for know make her trust him and ask her to look for an old book and give it to him and once he had that their book of shadows it wont matter even if they do come into their powers they will be no match for him and then maybe his soft spot for Phoebe would make her his Queen in the underworld side by side. But hen again only time will tell, but he was going to do this no matter what!

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

Sorry it's so short the next chapter is going to be longer and it is called 'Breakout' so look forward to the next upcoming chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4 Breakout

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

WARNING: Strong Language

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Toxic … Chapter 4 (Breakout)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

This was the worst day of her life it was official her window was planked up with wood and she was grounded the only way she would be able to get out of the house would be when she would go to school later on that morning. But even she wasn't sure how she'd get through the day knowing she wouldn't be able to see Cole that night. School was crap honestly her and Rick and the rest of them would just doss around and skip it all day. It just wasn't fair it not as if she murdered someone, was it? And it's not as if it was hurting her _studies_ after all she always did that, why change the habit of a lifetime as they say. If anything Grams should be happy she's not terrorising pedestrians compared to her going on a date, honestly it was pathetic. And how she caught her too that was so low, just waiting there in the dark well basically and how she was just so silent before she began to talk, … just looking at her not breaking the horrid eye contact, argh! It gave her chills just thinking about it. She had been sneaky she had to admit she knew when Grams found out she pull together all of her scorpion sting to punish her. But then again she didn't know she had been on a date she just thought she had sneaked out to petrify little old ladies with Rick and that lot. If she had found out that she had been on a date with an older man she would have flipped sideways as well upwards. She go nuts. It was bad enough she had the next door neighbour's son to bolt her in by the window with what do you know … wood! God she was like no she was a prisoner in her own home and it was seriously pissing her off, big style. It was like she was in jail except she didn't get a phone call just some hours release for more punishment at school. She had also heard earlier Grams call the school not only did the old witch make a meeting with the school but she'd had asked them to make sure she wouldn't bunk off. She had actually gone when she knew Cole it had been a week since Grams had caught her and everyday she had called to make sure she didn't skive and now she was going as far to making a MEETING! … Evil cow! No no matter what she did she could say that it was just disrespectful. Whatever. That was cruel, she had no right to keep checks over her she had been followed and ridiculed by teachers and people she thought were her friends. She had thought Rick was her friend instead he just slagged her off not sneaking out but for get this not going to see him, hah. All he wanted was sex she knew that and he knew that, that would be the reason for him wanting her to come to his bother's that late at night, pig. But then again that wasn't too hard to expect he'd tell everyone how experienced he was and she would know he was lying his Adam's apple would quiver whenever he blagged people, it was pitiful. But then again what did anyone that actually knew him expect. And Grams' _little request _to the school he was giving her more shit because she couldn't hang around with him because not only were the teachers on her back but a support teacher was following her everywhere that old biddy was _suppose _to be discreet, well according to Rick she was but then again that's when she actually saw him. She could bunk off without the old woman coming after her after that she was in for the biggest amount of crap ever, this wasn't her day no- scrap that this wasn't her week by a long shot. And since she was grounded she wasn't aloud to use the phone either so there was no way she could get hold of Cole- at home. She had tried several times at school but all she had got was his machine. His machine message had sounded impressive, very professional but leading to no clue of were he was, all she could figure was that he was at work after all the guy needed to make a living. 

"Phoebe Halliwell, get your bottom down here now! It's time for you to go."

"Yeah whatever!" 

God that woman was such a drama queen! She wasn't a trouble maker like everyone thought, handful whatever she was a free spirit that needed space to explore not only her world but everyone else's. She needed to be free honestly she couldn't blame her for sneaking out if it is to feel right, she just wanted to be herself and at the same time discover her self and her tattoo had been one of the many steps on the path to freedom. That little harmless butterfly had been the statement that said I'm grown up and I will do what I like when I like. And this whole grounding thing was the one thing that defied it all, showing she still has the power. She cringed at this thought as she clambered down the stairs every time making a load bang as she hit each step. 

"Phoebe!"

"Hi how are you doing this fine morning?" she said sarcastically.

As phoebe paused on the last step Gram's shocked face was looking at her from the bottom of the steps her face soon turned to a frown. 

"Phoebe you need to learn to behave! Do you think that employers are going to want to employ you with the record you have?"

"Grams I don't have time for all of your psycho babble if I don't get to school soon my little followers are going to think I'm skiving and soon you'll be getting a phone call so if you don't mind?" she said as she took the toast out of Piper's hand "Hey!" "Thanks Pipe" She said as she slammed the door behind her. "Hey Phoebes" Looking over at the red hard top car she saw Rick looking over the tint of his sunglasses. "Hi, … fancy seeing you here … outside my house" 

"Well I couldn't resist, since you've been getting in trouble so much lately I thought I'd look after you, you know put your Grandmother's thoughts at ease" he said with a cheeky smile gleaming across his face.

"Oh yeah I can see why you'd think that but I don't think that your what my Grams would picture in that sense." She said also revealing a smile.

"So do you need a lift?" he said raising his eyes over his sunglasses "I see you're a bit late"

"You've got a good eye, … mmmm" 

"Oh come on Phoebes"

"Well since you asked so nicely" She said as she jumped over the car door and plonked into the roofless car "But remember I've got to go to school, or my Grams wont trust me to make my own way there, and that means we wont end up meeting like this."

"Enough said" he went on as he pushed his foot down on the execrator. 

"So…" he started as they got on their way "… who's the guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy you've been seeing"

"Who said I was seeing anyone?"

"Oh come on Phoebes I know you, you wouldn't sneak out just to doss around on your own and I know for a fact you weren't with us because well lets just say I would notice."

"So what if I have met someone …" she said turning to look at him "… why are you jealous?" 

"Yeah in fact I'm boiling over with jealousy… " He said with a smile going across his face "… Nah I ain't really, and besides if I wanted you I'd get you."

"I'd like to see you try" She said with a cocky smirk on her face.

"You know I might just try that sometime" He said with a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Oh, well it looks like I'll have to watch my step then" she said as he wore a weary smile on his face.

"looks like you will" he said bluntly.

Wow she thought to herself as she looked over at him again, he was really freaking her out honestly he was starting to do more then scare her, sometimes when Rick joked she couldn't tell full stop, she just couldn't sometimes he would sound serious and he would swear he was joking when it came to when she questioned him, and this was definitely one of those times, most definitely the only reason she didn't ask was because well she didn't want him to know she thought he was serious. She didn't want him to have that kind of power over her, if he knew she was scared of him when he did that he could use that to his advantage and she didn't want to be used as some sex toy that was for sure. And who know what kinky things he had going in his head. Urgh! She thought to herself with a shudder. 

Pulling up to the school she noticed Amy Jenkins the overall class geek and not to mention teacher's pet. This couldn't be happening to her she had managed to dodge all of the other 'busy bodies' last week but Amy was … well she was her and that was a scary prospect, after all she knew she couldn't dodge her, come on this girl was made for following after she was the teacher's pet and it took some real guts to follow the teachers into the bathroom like she did. It also took someone with a whacked out head and when Phoebe looked at Amy 'Sticky' Jenkins she could tell that had happened a long time ago. Amy had been named that her first day at Baker High she had been given that name when someone who lets just say didn't like her decided to stand from the highest bleacher and drop and canister of honey from the beehives in the science gardens and she had never lived it down, and with every reason in Phoebe's mind she had never really got rid of the stickiness to her hair and lets just say it didn't work for her overall appearance. And with those geeky clothes and shoes she was a spacker on wheels or more like tasselled flip-flops. And know she was on a mission to '_keep her in line_' honestly if that _thing_ followed her round all day then she would runaway, and she did not doubt herself to do it either, this was the lat day of her grounding and she was gagging for not only for her to be free but she had to see Cole again she had to just had to. 

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Rick said angrily as he pulled up into his parking space to see Amy hovering near his car. 

"Oi you little weirdo, sod off now!" he flagged her as he yelled out.

"Can't … I've been told to wait for Phoebe I'm to make sure she goes to all of her classes" She said with a smug grin going across her braced grimy teeth.

"Look you little adaptation of the gremlins, when I tell you to Piss off you better damn well do it!"

"no"

Rick was furious you could tell as he got out of his car towards her, oh damn, honestly Phoebe didn't like her but she didn't hate her that much Rick was going to pound her into the ground she could see it happening as she touched the jacked that he had just shuddered off. How could she see such a thing? Was it going to happen? Looking up she saw him get closer to Amy '_Oh this all look way to familiar!_' She thought herself as she staggered towards the ever angry Rick and the not-so-confident Amy. By the time Phoebe had got there Rick had already got Amy and the teachers were already piling out of the building argh! This was so not her day! And before she knew it she was being dragged by her arm into the building for god sake all she had tried to do was stop it and she was getting done for it instead. Bloody charming! She tries to help and she gets treated like a hardened criminal! God this was the last time!

"So Miss Halliwell … What do have to say for yourself?" He said looking at her sternly.

"Erm … I'll never try to help anyone again as long as I live"

"Is that suppose to be your idea of a joke?"

"Look Mr whatever! I tried to get up to stop him that's why I was in the middle of it and no-" she said getting quieter "… I don't expect you to believe me" 

"Well I'm gland your hopes aren't very high because not only don't I believe you but I don't think your grandmother will either, and sadly for you because Amy has been taken to hospital

After your friends vicious attack" looking at her over his granny glasses he added "but that's if you believe that she will say you didn't help in her attack, but then again your probably thanking your lucky stars that she is in hospital that way you stay clear, well don't think you will get away with this young lady, you mark my words!"

With that she noticed Grams coming though the old school doors, god here we go again she thought to herself and this time she hadn't actually done anything wrong, that's what really pissed her off! The thought that she had actually tried to help that little stuck up git! And by the look of Grams face she wasn't too impressed either, but somehow Phoebe guessed they weren't pissed at the same thing.

"Young lady what did you think you were doing?!" She spluttered out angrily "What processed you to attack that girl-"

"I DIDN'T!" she started "I tried to save her squirming ass! But no no-one believes me! I'm just the rebel who can't do anything right and is always bad, and not once can do anything to help anyone, well you know what I'm not gonna take it no more, BYE!"

"Where do you think your going?!"

"Out of here, anywhere just away from you and your psycho shit!" She said as she burst though the school doors and went into a run, she wasn't going to have this all her life she had been treated like dirt cus apparently she wasn't good enough well she had news for them she was good enough in fact she was better then enough she better then everyone, especially those who ever doubted her and she was going to prove it someday too, she was going to prove it to all of those low-lives. She'd gotten away from Grams that was for sure she'd decided as she slowed into a walk. God she suddenly thought where the hell am I going to go?! You can't exactly storm out and come back five minutes later, then as she rustled though her pockets she could feel abit of paper, what's this?

Cole's address! 

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


End file.
